Sonya
'''Sonya' is a member of Omega Point who has the gift of healing powers. She is the identical twin sister of Sara. Shatter Me= Sonya, along with her twin sister Sara, first meet Juliette when she learns that they have the ability to heal. They two heal Adam, who was very close to death. |-|Unravel Me= Sonya and Sara begin the second book as they accidentally interrupt Juliette and Adam's intimate moment in the girls' dorm room. They offer to come back later, but Juliette feels guilty if she were to kick the girls out of their own bedroom, so she and Adam part for the night. They tend to Juliette's sickness for three days when she was passed out after she encountered Adam being tied up and almost unconscious. She turns to throw up, and the girls already have a bucket prepared for her and gloves over their hands so they don't touch Juliette's skin. They predict that she suffered an immense shock and inform her it's just a miracle she managed to survive. After being out for three days, they also think Juliette was out long enough to recover from the psychological pain and damage, yet Juliette doesn't believe this since she's been traumatized for a long time. The girls try to lighten her mood after she finds out the damage she inflicted on the people's safety and leave after Kenji asks to talk to Juliette. Juliette breaks down in front of the girls when she's down with her talk with Kenji. She apologizes and cannot seem to stop regardless that they keep forgiving her in return. She realizes how selfish she was to the two girls; never properly thanking them for saving Adam's life when they arrived at Omega Point, so she decided to thank them then. Juliette wonders what it would be like to have a friend like Sonya or Sara, who said they were happy to help Juliette and they were always there for her. They helped dress Juliette into her jumpsuit and lead her down the hall to Castle, neglecting Juliette's complaints. She ducked from anyone who spotted her in shame, and the twins told her they're only afraid of her because they didn't know her. After Kenji was hurt by Juliette's Energy, Juliette realized that everyone called Sonya and Sara "the girls" despite the fact that they weren't the only girls in Omega Point. Anderson captured the twins when he discovered Warner's freshly healed bullet wound and wanted to use them for his legs that Juliette shot. Drifting on and off consciousness, Juliette awakens to find Warner begging Sonya and Sara to touch him so he can redirect their Energy to Juliette to heal her before she dies. The girls are opposed to doing this as they think Warner is only tricking them, but they eventually give in; Juliette dying was more powerful than Warner possibly hurting them. |-|Ignite Me= |-|Restore Me= Characteristics Personality Sonya and her sister have the stereotypical, twins look alike therefore they must act alike, personality. The girls are both very smart and polite and have a tendency to agree with each other. They allowed Juliette and Adam their personal time even though it was past curfew for them, showing much understanding to Juliette. The girls, gifted in healing, also have a talent for creating medicines and antidotes that help regenerate Energy and independently treats wounds when they're unavailable to personally treat someone. Loyalty is shown to Omega Point through the long hours they dedicate at the medical wing and reassurance to Juliette after she almost caused the Point's tunnels to collapse on themselves. They tell Juliette that they're always there for when she needs to vent to someone, extending an option for possible friendship. Appearance Sonya has green eyes with long thick brown hair and skin; which is stick-straight in a high ponytail. Both Sonya and her sister wear matching silver bodysuits. Special Abilities Healing: Sonya, has a "magic touch" that heals injuries much quicker than it would by itself. She has a wide range of medical knowledge as well, knowing how to concoct ointments and serums for gashes and scrapes. Relationships Trivia * By Castle and by most of Omega Point, Sonya and her sister, Sara, are nicknamed "the girls". Category:Unnaturals Category:Appears in Restore Me Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Omega Point Members